yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Buzzkill Baker
is a request in Yo-kai Watch. The quest-giver for the request is a coworker of Banter Bakery located in Banter Bakery in Uptown Springdale. Quest Description Where is the baker? We heard about a depressed baker from Banter Bakery. Sound like he's in an alley near the Fish Place. Find the sad baker! Defeat the downer Yo-kai. Seems like there's a troublesome Yo-kai Inspiriting the baker, making him feel so upset he's skipping out on work. Defeat the Yo-kai! No more negativity? We defeated the mischievous Yo-kai Negatibuzz. Now that baker should stop being a buzzkill and get back to work. Talk to the baker again! Report back to the bakery! The buzzkill baker is actually a cheerful guy. His coworker will no doubt appreciate his renewed zest for life. Report back to Banter Bakery! Quest Complete! We went to Banter Bakery. The formerly bummed-out baker was hard at work, happy as a sweet roll. Banter Bakery case solved! Plot A co-worker complains about something, and explains that her coworker has missed quite a few shifts lately. She explains that her coworker is in fact a go-getter but he became a huge downer and explains that if he makes one little mistake, he gets super upset about it. She tells the player that he coworker is off somewhere pouting about some tiny miscalculation. She then asks the player is they can find him for her and pep him up. Once the player accepts the coworker's help, she tells them that her coworker is the alley near the Fish Place. The player has to head over there to find the coworker. Once entering the Shady Back Alley near the Fish Place, the player will find the Banter Bakery staff. There he tells the player that nothing turns out right and that the Shady Back Alley is the perfect place for him. Then he tells the player is they suggested that he should get back to work. However, he tells them that he is completly useless and that he is not going to work anymore. Whisper noticed the negativity around the staff and stated that there is a good chance that there is a Yo-kai and tells the player to take a look to find any suspicious Yo-kai nearby. The player has to use their Yo-kai Watch where they have to walk downstairs to use their watch to find Negatibuzz. Once the player talks with Negatibuzz, he asks them what they want. Whisper explains Nagatibuzz's skill and tells the player that Negatibuzz is the source of the staff's negativity. Negatibuzz tells them to mind their own business and fights them. After the player defeated Negatibuzz, Whisper suggests to talk to the staff again and see how he's doing. Once talking to him, we is wondering what he is doing and wonders how he got here. He then tells that he is heading back to Banter Bakery and work like never before. Whisper suggests again that they should head to Banter Bakery and see the situation for themselves. Once back, the player has to talk with the request-gier and she will tell them that their prodigal bakery guy returned amd that he is back to his old self. She tells the player that he didn't say much once returning and thanks the player for returning the baker to the place. Guidance The player has to go to Banter Bakery which is located in Uptown Springdale. Once there, the player must be inside the Banter Bakery and talk to a staff that is on the top right noticed with the blue bubble above her head. There she explains about her coworker acting all negative about himself. She later tells the player, if they accept her request, that he is in the Shady Back Alley near the Fish Place. The player has to head there to encounter the staff. Once the player reached that location, they will find the Banter Bakery Staff being in a negative mood and tells the player that he isn't going to work at the Banter Bakery anymore. Whisper noticed that there must be a suspicious Yo-kai anywhere near him. Once the player uses their Yo-kai Watch, they will find Negatibuzz. Negatibuzz then challenges the player after they are discovered. After defeating Negatibuzz, Whisper suggest the player to talk to the staff to see how he is doing. The staff then wonders what he is doing in an alley and returns to Banter Bakery. The player has to return to Banter Bakery and talk to the request-giver to finish the quest. Category:Yo-kai Watch Requests